1. Technical Field
The present disclosure is directed to electrical connector assemblies for use with electrical wires/cables that include at least one plug member, particularly preterminated wires/cables. The present disclosure is further directed to connector assemblies (e.g., port replication connector assemblies) and associated plugs and cables that are adapted for use in multi-connector panels and with patch panels, e.g., for distributing data to computers and computer networks.
2. Background Art
With the continued evolution of data communications equipment, performance standards and requirements continue to advance. The structured cabling industry has experienced a progression from Category 3 level performance standards/requirements, through Category 5/5E, Category 6, and, more recently, Category 6A performance standards/requirements. At each stage, manufacturers of cabling and connector technologies have been required to address data communication capabilities and limitations of their existing product offerings. Of importance in meeting industry requirements is the control/minimization of noise/cross-talk encountered in cabling and connector assemblies. In general, noise/cross-talk issues become more pronounced as data communication frequencies are increased.
Typical connector assemblies include a jack and a plug that are adapted to detachably engage to effect a data communication connection. Common RJ 45 connector assemblies include a jack and a plug, each of which includes eight conductors in a predefined side-by-side orientation. Various techniques have been developed to control/address noise and crosstalk that are generated in the jack/plug interface, including capacitive compensation in the jack and/or plug. Noise/crosstalk compensation may be introduced through physical arrangements of the conductors within the jack and/or plug, as well as compensation introduced on printed circuit boards associated with the jack and/or plug.
Alternative conductor layouts for purposes of jack/plug combinations have been proposed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,162,077 to Laes et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 6,193,533 to De Win et al. disclose male/female connector designs wherein shielded wire pairs are arranged with a plurality of side-by-side contacts and additional contact pairs positioned at respective corners of the male/female connector housings. The foregoing arrangement of contacts/contact pairs for shielded cables is embodied in an International Standard—IEC 60603-7-7—the contents of which are incorporated in their entirety herein by reference. The noted IEC standard applies to high speed communication applications with 8 position, pairs in metal foil (PIMF) shielded, free and fixed connectors, for data transmissions with frequencies up to 600 MHz.
In completing cabling installations, it is generally necessary to feed wiring/cabling from location-to-location, e.g., through conduits and/or in open spaces behind walls, above ceilings and below floors. Frequently, the wire/cable is fed from spools, introduced through the back/side of a wiring box, and terminated by an installation professional, e.g., by punching down individual wires with respect to insulation displacement connectors (IDCs) or the like. According to this conventional installation technique, the installer is able to define the length of each wiring/cabling run at the time of installation, thereby maintaining flexibility. However, the termination process is time-consuming and it is necessary to test/confirm system performance after the installation is complete.
As an alternative installation technique, preterminated wires/cables may be employed to achieve point-to-point wiring connectivity. A preterminated wire/cable generally includes a plug that is pre-mounted with respect to at least one end of a predetermined length of wire/cable. The plug is generally mounted with respect to the wire/cable by the manufacturer and, as part of the manufacturer's quality control procedures, performance at the interface between the wire/cable and the pre-mounted plug is verified before shipment to the installation site.
One type of cabling task is the connection of server(s)/switch(es) to a computer or network of computers. This is sometimes accomplished through the use of rack-mounted patch panels. Patch panels allow establishing and re-routing connections, i.e., by re-arranging the connections, e.g., by removing plugs from jacks and inserting them in alternative jacks. While this type of connectivity provides flexible connections, the plug/jack connections are subject to wear and distortion leading to defective connections and requiring replacement of the jack, cable and/or plug. In instances where the jack is attached to an expensive piece of electronic equipment, such as a server or switch, replacement of a jack can be both inconvenient and expensive and/or places expensive equipment at risk due to the necessity to move and disassemble the equipment.
Despite efforts to date, a need remains for connector assemblies and associated plugs/cables and related methods of use that provide enhanced flexibility and/or performance. These and other needs are satisfied by the connector assemblies, plugs/cables, techniques and methods disclosed herein.